Dating Fraudulence
by Ji-soo
Summary: Sasuke isn't sure whether to be angry or happy. On the one hand, he wishes Naruto would stop accepting going on all these dates, on the other he likes seeing the utter disbelief on their faces when Naruto introduces Sasuke as his boyfriend/fiancé. Well, he might as well enjoy the show.


Dating Fraudulence

A/N: So it's been forever since I updated but this one has been on my mind for a while now, might be about three chapter long, not really sure yet. Anyway, enjoy and read and review!

-/-

Date One: Motoharu

Business was slow during the winter months, or really as slow as it could get when Sasuke was the face of the café. It was a fact that his café never suffered a drop in sales during the winter; rather it kept a steady stream of business. Really running a café wasn't something Sasuke had been interested in but he had been silently investing in several business ventures, he could comfortably live his life away. Naruto had bemoaned him all of this and sent him to barista school, Naruto's entire argument was that Sasuke would at least be able to make him coffee in the morning. Not that Naruto needed the extra boost of energy.

And well, Sasuke had liked it. That was basically it. He had greatly enjoyed his time in barista school and had come to love the art of coffee. After deciding that he would enjoy doing this for a while, he opened his café.

Moon & Sun Coffee House. A little tribute to the sunshine in his life.

Naruto loved it; he had convinced Sasuke to allow him to take all the promotional pictures and then somehow (with lots of sex) managed to get Sasuke to do a pictorial to further promote the café.

Lo and behold, business exploded at the sight of Sasuke's face. Girls poured into the café, and while Sasuke was busy making the coffee, Naruto the beautiful chatterbox that he was, charmed all the girls. It was lucky too since they all found out that same day that Sasuke and Naruto were a couple. Had been since they were 15 in high school.

It sent the girls on frenzy. The kind that gave Sasuke great sales for the first half of the year.

Naruto, of course, was often at the café and bringing friends over to visit or potential customers for Naruto's photography business.

Sasuke secretly enjoyed seeing Naruto brag to everyone about the café, he liked seeing bright blue eyes flicker to him when Naruto thought Sasuke wasn't looking. It was a peaceful kind of life they lived.

Until today, when Naruto brought a man to the café. It wasn't that Naruto hadn't brought men to the shop before; it was that this particular man didn't seem to know the boundaries of business and personal. He kept trying to touch Naruto's face or hands. Now Sasuke wasn't much of a jealous man, but seeing this made him want punch that absolute bastard in the face.

He frowned and kept working on Naruto's drink. He always made something new for Naruto to taste when he was at the café and for the other man he made a simple black coffee. No point in trying to impress the competition when he didn't feel like they were worth his attention.

"Order 51 ready!" He called out and smiled when Naruto stood to collect the drinks. Then glared at the man when he also stood up and made to go for the drinks. He was late as Naruto was already on his way to the counter.

"Thanks teme! So what is it this time?" Naruto eagerly asked, he looked at the cup and giggled when he saw the tiny cute cat made from frothed milk. "It's so cute!"

"Naruto-san, please allow me to get this." The strange man said and reached for the tray. He glanced at Sasuke and also glared at him. "Thank you."

"What? No it's fine, you already paid for the meal! Let me pay for this!" Naruto said and made to pull his wallet. Sasuke just kept glaring at the man and then at Naruto. What the fuck? They went to eat dinner while Sasuke was slaving away making coffee?!

"Naruto-san, it was my pleasure. Please allow me to keep treating you." He said and gave Naruto a disgustingly sweet smile. Sasuke was ready to puke his guts out the sight of this bastard and Naruto better have a good explanation for this when Sasuke asked him.

"Man Motoharu-kun, you must treat all your friends really well!" Naruto said and clapped the man now known as Motoharu on the shoulder, hard. "They're lucky!"

Motoharu blinked and so did Sasuke. He could see the wheels spinning inside Motoharu's head. Sasuke already had inkling as to what Naruto was thinking.

"That'll be $15.67 please." Sasuke said, he watched Naruto turn in a flash and glare at him.

"What teme?! Why is it so much?! Where's my discount?!"

Sasuke could just let this man think he was on a date or he could watch whatever hope Motoharu had crumble. Well Sasuke was anything if not a bastard and he wanted to watch this little piece of shit tremble.

"There's no discount, you're not working. What are you doing? A date?" Sasuke maliciously watched as Motoharu started to smile while Naruto looked at him with the most adorable confused face.

"Yes."

"No! Teme!"

Motoharu probably gave himself whiplash as he turned and stared at Naruto in disbelief. The words that stumbled out of Naruto's mouth made Motoharu drop his credit card.

"No, it's just a friend date! Motoharu-kun invited me to lunch and I thought it would be a good idea to make new friends!" Naruto said as he leaned against the counter and kept shaking his cup to watch the tiny kitten jiggle in the cup. Motoharu bent to pick up his card and stayed frozen when Sasuke spoke.

"You're right. Besides we're already engaged so it's not like you can date other people. You're mine." Sasuke said vindictively and watched Motoharu straighten up with a cautiously blank face.

"Naruto-san? Is this your boyfriend?" Motoharu made sure to not face Sasuke, it wasn't that he was ugly but Sauske's looks were by far superior to his. Besides that, who would want to face the guy your date was supposedly engaged to?!

"Eh? Yeah, we're getting married next summer. He's handsome, ain't he?" Naruto said and gave Sasuke a lovely smile. He could see the pink tinge on Naruto's cheeks at the thought of their upcoming nuptials.

"I need to go."

Before Naruto and Sasuke could react, Motoharu had ran out of the café before they could say anything.

"Weird, so do I have to pay for the drinks?" Naruto said and licked the tiny foam kitten; Sasuke's eyes followed that tongue back to pink lips. He reached over and pulled Naruto in for a kiss, the girls in the café all screamed and started to snap photos. He gave Naruto's lips one last peck before he pulled away and smirked at the sweet blush on Naruto's face.

"Consider it paid."

"You always make me pay like that, teme…."


End file.
